leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Thresh/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki | 8:Cena = | 8:Data = 2019-11-21 | 8:Niedostępna = }} Ciekawostki * został zaprojektowany przez CertainlyT. *Został wydany jako pierwszy bohater w 2013 roku. **Dodatkowo, jego pierwszy (przed zmianami) poziom zdrowia na poziomie 18 wynosił 2013. *Jako pierwszy bohater kosztował 7800 PZ w pierwszym tygodniu po wydaniu. *Słowo "thresh" oznacza młócenie, zazwyczaj za pomocą sierpa lub cepa. Jego broń jest bardzo podobna do sierpa, a jego ofiary i ich dusze mogą być postrzegane jako pszenica i ziarna. Sposób w jaki huśta on swymi łańcuchami może nawiązywać do sposobu oddzielania ziaren pszenicy przy użyciu cepa. *Gdy umiera, jego własna dusza jest pochłaniana przez jego latarnię (zostaje potępiony w ten sam sposób co jego ofiary). Można usłyszeć jego straszne lamenty, kiedy jego dusza zostaje pochłonięta. *Historia jest bardzo podobna do głównego antagonisty, szalonego naukowca z filmu ''Asylum''. Kochał on torturować swoich więźniów/pacjentów do czasu zamieszek, które doprowadziły do ich zemsty na lekarzu, ale później wrócił on do kontynuowania swoich zbrodniczych i sadystycznych aktów. *Wciągnął on w pułapkę żonę , Sennę i uwięził jej duszę w latarni, przez co szuka zemsty. *Broń, którą używa jest podobna do kusarigamy- broni, która składa się z sierpa przymocowanego do metalowego łańcucha z obciążnikiem na końcu. Była ona używana przez ninja w feudalniej Japonii. * i byli kiedyś klasyfikowani jako jedyni bohaterowie dystansowi będącymi Obrońcami. Jednak od lata 2013 roku, Thresh jest klasyfikowany jako Wsparcie/Wojownik a jako Strzelec/Wojownik. * jest drugą postacią, który nie używa przy atakach podstawowych pocisków. Pierwsza była , a następne po nim to i . **Posiada on 3 różne animacje autoataku. Z bliska atakuje bezpośrednio sierpem, na średnim dystansie huśta swoim sierpem w ruchu kołowym i poziomym, a z daleka używa go jak bicza (średni dystans wynosi ok. 250-300 jednostek). *Po osiągnięciu pewnej ilości prędkości ruchu zamiast chodzić, unosi on się w powietrzu. *Taniec to poi (lub kiwido albo bolas), porównanie można zobaczyć tu. **Jeśli rzuci on swoją latarnię i tańczy, będzie huśtał tylko kosą i hakiem, do którego zaczepiona jest latarnia, zamiast latarnią i kosą. **Ponadto ten taniec składa się z segmentów animacyjnych, które się od siebie różnią. *Ze wszystkim swoimi łańcuchami, hakami, swoimi elementami z tła i nazwami umiejętności: "Pudłem" i "Młynkiem" bardzo prawdopodobne jest to, że jest odniesieniem do serii horrorów Clive'a Barkera ''Hellraiser''.'' * ma pewną unikalną cechę: mianowicie w przeciwieństwie do innych umiejętności, których rzucenie wymaga czasu, nie kieruje się w stronę, w którą rzuca swój hak dopóki rzeczywiście go nie rzuci. CertainlyT celowo zaprojektował tak tą umiejętność, aby wpasowała się ona w motyw Thresha jako umiejętność wzbudzająca strach we wrogach. * jest pierwszą postacią, która ma wpływ na położenie swoich sojuszników, poprzez . *Ma on obecnie jedno z najsilniejszych spowolnień w grze, z , wynoszące 99%. Pozostałe to i po patchu 5.4 , również spowalniające o 99%. **W rzeczywistości praktycznie niemożliwa jest do uzyskania prędkość ruchu poniżej 110 jednostek, dlatego każde spowolnienie powyżej 75% w praktyce nie wykorzystuje swojego potencjału. ''Po więcej informacji sprawdź artykuł o prędkości ruchu. *Muzyka z ekranu logowania jest odniesieniem do popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez dzieci: "Rain Rain Go Away" i/lub "Ring Around the Rosey". **Jest on jedną z czterech postaci posiadających piosenkę jako muzykę ekranu logowania. Pozostali to , i . * i po śmierci zostawiają łącznie dwie dusze. Jest to sekretny pasyw. **Jednak i Bristle zostawiają razem tylko jedną duszę. Doprowadziło to do żartów społeczności, jakoby Sejuani jako osoba rudowłosa nie posiada duszy, co jest odniesieniem do internetowego memu. **Sprawa i Bristala może wynikać również z wiary religijnej, że zwierzęta nie posiadają duszy, chociaż Yeti mogą iść do nieba. * jest pierwszą postacią mająca animację odrodzenia. **Przed nim dwie skórki posiadały taką animację: i . *Jest jedną z sześciu postaci mogących nieskończenie zwiększać swoje statystyki poprzez umiejętności. może stale zwiększać swój pancerz i Moc umiejętności poprzez . Pozostała piątka to , , , i . **W przeciwieństwie do reszty ma on ograniczenie do 999 999 dusz, które łącznie dają mu 749 999 pkt pancerza i mocy umiejętności. *W siedmiu grzechach głównych spośród postaci z Shadow Isles reprezentuje on Obżarstwo. * to pierwsza umiejętność w grze, pozwalająca działać sojuszniczym bohaterom niezależnie od ich woli (jeśli klikną na latarnię, zostaną przyciągnięci, niezależnie od tego, jak chcą). **Zaklęcie to używa do animacji latarni , zatem podczas trwania tej umiejętności inne animacje (np. taniec czy , także w skórkach) pojawiają się bez niej. Cytaty * Cytat "To ja kryję się pod łóżkami." ''przypomina cytat '' „Nie! Nie czaję się nocą pod łóżkiem, głupcze.”. * Dzieli cytat "Tędy." z , , i . Skórki * był swego czasu jedyną postacią, mającą więcej niż jedną skórkę i której wszystkie skórki kosztowały równo (aż do wydania ). * : **Może być odniesieniem do Davy'ego Jonesa z Piratów z Karaibów, który z kolei jest odniesieniem do legendarnego Davy'ego Jonesa. **Kiedy używa Powrotu, wyciąga skrzynię i staje na niej w pozie podobnej do pozy Kapitana Morgana. **Posiada także drugą animację Powrotu, w której zamiast skrzyni zawiedziony wyciąga oponę. Można ją zobaczyć tutaj. **Jest to jedyna skórka w grze, która ma dwie różne animacje tego zaklęcia. * **Został wydany z okazji Mistrzostw Świata Sezonu Trzeciego. **Ma bardzo dużo nawiązań do liczby trzy. ***Przykładowo w tle oraz na jego plecach widać znaki przypominające rzymską trójkę, czy jego szata z tyłu jest podzielona na trzy części. **Dzieli ten temat z , , , Zed'em; Kha'Zix'em, oraz Ashe * **Może być odniesieniem do shinigami. **Może też odnosić się do teatru kabuki, a jego animacja Powrotu przypomina niektóre z jego tańców. **Jego twarz wygląda podobnie do masek Fudō（不動）lub Shikami（顰) używanych w japońskim teatrze Noh. **Jeśli spojrzeć z bliska na na tarczę, jaką tworzy latarnia, można dojrzeć na niej krzyczące twarze podobnych do tych z serii gier wideo Mother/EarthBound. **Dzieli temat z , , , , , , , Dianą, Evelynn, Jhinem, Twisted Fate'em, oraz Talonem * **Został wydany z okazji zwycięstwa Samsung Galaxy White w mistrzostwach Sezonu Czwartego. **Reprezentuje on Matę z Samsung Galaxy White. **Dzieli ten temat z , , i . * **Wyglądem mocno nawiązuje do gwiezdnych bytów, na przykład do . **Wydaje się być odniesieniem do horrorów Lovecrafta, szczególnie do Cthulhu. **Choć z pozoru przypomina postaci z Pustki, jego stworzenie zostało zainspirowane kosmicznymi horrorami, koszmarnymi potworami i fantastyką naukową. Wraz z są wręcz wrogami bądź konkurentami istot z Pustki (czego można się domyślić po jego prowokacjach). **Jego tarcza - - została ukazana w tej skórce jako czarna dziura, którą karmi duszami, ponieważ pragnie, aby pochłonęła ona cały wszechświat, włącznie z nim samym na końcu. **Jest to pierwsza skórka, w której animacji pojawia się jako mała żaba - nazwany przez graczy George. Drugą jest . **Dzieli ten temat z , Orianną, Kha'Zixem, Cho'Gathem i Jarvanem IV Relacje *Pochodząc z Shadow Isles, zna on wielu jego mieszkańców, takich jak , czy , z których uważa ich wszystkich za przyjaciół. **Jednak spiera się z , ponieważ nie pochwala on torturowania zmarłych i uważa on że zmarli powinni być wolni. *Zabierając duszę Senny, zmarłej żony , znalazł najgroźniejszego przeciwnika w Kleryku. *Na stronie internetowej League of Legends, zarówno , jak i byli kiedyś na liście rywali . Wynikało to pewnie z tego, że jako ioniańska złodziejka dusz zagrażała porządkowi Shadow Isles. * może nie wiedzieć o istnieniu . Filmy left left left cs:Thresh/Galerie de:Thresh/Skins & Trivia en:Thresh/Skins es:Thresh/SkinsTrivia fr:Thresh/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Thresh/SkinsTrivia sk:Thresh/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów